


Летучий корабль

by Mariuelle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- И как называется твоя любимая сказка? - сонно и ласково спрашивает Габи.</p><p>Наполеон взбивает подушку, осторожно кладёт передатчик на тумбочку и ждёт ответа Ильи. На радиоволнах потрескивают крошечные молнии, и глупые маленькие конфетки поблёскивают на столе.</p><p>- Летучий корабль, - говорит Илья глухо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летучий корабль

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой эксперимент.
> 
> Наверное, всё же пре-слэш.
> 
> Сказка "Летучий корабль" в письменном варианте представляет собой историю, отличающуюся от представленной здесь. Я использовала сюжет одноимённого мультфильма 1979 года. Представим, что сказка и мультфильм были одинаковы.

Наполеон Соло, разумеется, не настолько наивен, чтобы верить в медведей, разгуливающих по улицам Советского Союза и ловко лавирующих между потоками мужчин с балалайками и женщин в нарядных кокошниках. Это же просто нелепо. Советский Союз и так выглядит довольно пугающе в орнаменте из атомных бомб, бутылей с ядрёной водкой, глав государства, не гнушающихся стучать по столу собственными ботинками, и железных сверхлюдей, составляющих основу КГБ.

\- Америка не подвержена стереотипам, - важно говорит Наполеон, и Илья хмыкает с лёгким - ставшим почти машинальным - оттенком недоверия.

\- Слезь со стола, - говорит он устало. - Я экран не вижу.

\- ...Мы не мыслим стандартами, - ворчит Наполеон, но всё же отодвигается и смотрит через плечо, как тучный, похожий на маленькое пухлое облачко, ради научного интереса натянувшее парадный костюмчик, Хрущёв в очередной раз беспощадно лупит по полированной поверхности стола ботинком. С каждым новым гулким ударом прозрачные глаза Ильи становятся всё мрачнее, губы сжимаются крепче, и всё это становится похоже на глупый патриотический спектакль на тему "Истинный большевик наблюдает падение своего лидера и идеала". Не то, чтобы тот самый факт падения расстраивал Наполеона, но доплачивать потом отелю за разгромленный ментально нестабильным товарищем номер - вариант так себе. Илье пора бы знать, что задетое чувство национальной гордости и тяжёлое детство не считаются полноценным оправданием в подобных случаях.

Нежелание выплачивать немыслимые, не помещающиеся в бланке счёта штрафы подстёгивает Наполеона, заставляя со вздохом переместиться со стола на диван по левую руку от неподвижного Ильи.

\- Весёлый парень, - говорит Соло с почти искренней симпатией, кивая на экран. Нахохлившийся Хрущёв - уже в ботинке - косится в объектив камеры с недобрым прищуром. - Задорный такой, с огоньком...

Илья смотрит через плечо, прищурясь, глаза у него прозрачные и строгие, и Наполеон подбирается с привычной опаской. Но Курякин только откладывает чашку кофе - осторожно, с дотошной аккуратностью пристраивая её на тумбочке среди разбросанных флакончиков Габи и крошечных конфеток в фантиках ядовитых цветов - бонуса от администрации отеля.

\- С огоньком, - соглашается Илья мирно, бездумно ворошит пальцем конфеты и встаёт.

\- С огнищем, - смешливо подтверждает Наполеон со своего места. Гроза миновала, медведь не выпустил когти, и Габи тихонько напевает в своей комнате. - Досматривать не будешь? Взгляни, они опять крутят этот ботинок...

\- Раздули из мухи слона, - говорит Илья неодобрительно. Очень неодобрительно, но до разбивания телевизора, кажется, так и не дойдёт. - Поймали один нелепый момент и раздули целую историю.

\- Они просто не поняли русский дух, - подхватывает Наполеон весело. - Широкий, открытый всему миру и своенравный...

Курякин трёт ребром ладони глаза устало, морщит брови. Кончики пальцев у него блестят разноцветным глянцем дешёвой этикеточной бумаги от конфет. Блёстки остаются на переносице, липнут к тёмным ресницам и вкупе с серьёзным светлым взглядом - слишком советским - взглядом отчего-то бесконечно умиляют Наполеона Соло.

\- Это не проявление русского духа, - сердито начинает Илья, и Наполеон спешит смешливо согласиться с товарищем.

\- Конечно. Проявлением русского духа должен был стать медведь, играющий на балалайке, но его совершенно затмил лидер мощной державы с ботинком в руке.

Илья вспыхивает мгновенно - густые пятна на скулах как советское знамя - на ресницах у него всё ещё мелкие блёстки, торопливое русское ругательство переливается рычащими звуками на языке, и Наполеон окунается в умиление с головой.

\- Я пошутил, - говорит он почти нежно, но Илья уже хлопает дверью своей комнаты, сильнее, чем необходимо, а по коридору торопливо шлёпает босыми ножками потревоженная Габи. Наполеон идёт по её следам и замирает рядом с напарницей - бок о бок в дверном проёме. - Это была шутка, большевик.

\- Время веселиться? - мрачно интересуется Габи. - Пошути ещё раз.

\- Поезд ушёл, - пожимает плечами Наполеон. Шутить с Габи опаснее, чем с Ильёй, он даже не собирается пробовать, отодвигается и садится на диван за напряжённой глыбой спины Курякина. - Наш русский друг загубил попытки проявить мой искромётный юмор на корню. Серьёзно, большевик, никаких стереотипов. Только свободное мышление и дружба народов... Это Маркс?

\- Это Достоевский, - искреннее удивление разбивает лёд в голосе Ильи, и Наполеон ловит брошенную ему книгу в тёмно-зелёной обложке. - Преступление и наказание. Почему Маркс?

На бледно-серой иллюстрации - худой, нескладный и угрюмый человек. Его волосы в полном беспорядке, в руке топор и бесконечная брезгливость в умных глазах.

\- На Уэйверли похож, - бормочет Габи, выглядывая из-за плеча Курякина. Тот дёргает плечом в неопределённом жесте, кривит губы смущённо и быстро проговаривает непонятное русское имя, состоящее из одних рычащих звуков.

\- Я знаю, - эхом отзывается Габи. - Я читала. Раскольников.

\- Достоевский. То-то я думаю, книга тонковата, - ворчит Соло. Он не читал. Он жалеет, что не читал. Потому что прозрачные глаза Ильи наполнены восхищением до краёв. Потому что это восхищение предназначено Габи, которая может без единой ошибки повторить странное рычащее имя главного героя, придуманное Достоевским, и пояснить, для каких целей предназначен топор в тонкой руке молодого человека, с лицом расстроенного Уэйверли. - А Маркс где?

Илья оборачивается, смотрит удивлённо, и Наполеон различает каждую конфетную блёстку на его ресницах:  
\- Зачем мне возить с собой Маркса?..

Изумление в глазах товарища настолько неподдельное, что Соло тушуется и ворчит:  
\- Полагаю, чтобы молиться на его портрет и класть книгу на ночь под подушку? У вас же, большевиков, так принято.

\- Потрясающе, - говорит Габи странным деревянным голосом. - Просто потрясающе...

Илья хмыкает весело, а потом всё-таки улыбается, не размыкая губ.

\- Никаких стереотипов? - повторяет он насмешливо, и Габи наконец прекращает неравную борьбу со смехом, утыкается лбом в коленки и хохочет, беззлобно и мягко.

***  
Достоевского Илья откладывает бережно, и пока Наполеон косится на книгу враждебно, извлекает из чемодана пухлый потрёпанный том с нелепыми голубыми цветами на шершавой обложке.

\- Надеюсь, это хотя бы Ленин, - ворчит Наполеон. - Не ломай окончательно моё представление о ценностях в Советах.

Илья нахохливается, смотрит исподлобья и выглядит так же растерянно, как в ту далёкую ночь, когда отбивался непонимающе от рук Наполеона, вытягивающих его из воды. Габи осторожно опускает ладонь на плечо товарища, поглаживает, успокаивая, заглядывает в глаза, и Илья сдаётся, расслабляет плечи, разжимает кулаки.

\- Русские народные сказки, - чеканит он, словно кованым молотом каждое слово выстукивает.

\- Тише, большевик, ты не на допросе, - фыркает Наполеон, но руки открытыми ладонями вверх вскидывает. Он не вооружён насмешками и не собирается выискивать поводы подшучивать. - Вот и отличный шанс показать нам, какая на самом деле неизведанная русская душа. Устроим вечер чтения и просвещения? Это не только в России ценят.

Илья действительно соглашается почитать вслух. Но читает он только для Габи, свернувшейся уютным комочком на диване, завесившейся волосами, мурлычущей что-то успокаивающее. Наполеона хмурый Курякин выставляет за дверь.

\- Ты боишься, что я не пойму сложную русскую душу, или что? - ворчит Соло в закрытую дверь.

Сигнал с жучка, установленного в комнате Ильи, передатчик ловит идеально.

\- И как называется твоя любимая сказка? - сонно и ласково спрашивает Габи.

Наполеон взбивает подушку, осторожно кладёт передатчик на тумбочку и ждёт ответа Ильи. На радиоволнах потрескивают крошечные молнии, и глупые маленькие конфетки поблёскивают на столе.

\- Летучий корабль, - говорит Илья глухо.

***  
Наивная, живущая в безоблачных мечтах маленькая царевна со смешным именем Забава отказывается выходить замуж за человека, который мог бы обеспечить её и их общих детей в нескольких поколениях. И причиной тому - явный расчёт в действиях отца царевны, настаивающего на браке.  
Девчонка хочет цветов и улыбок. Девчонка хочет прогулок под луной. Девчонка хочет любви.  
Действия царевны не слишком логичны. Выгода, полученная в результате успешного следования алгоритму данной ситуации, в конечном итоге возобладает над расчётом.

 

\- Полагаю, в этой кооперации есть определённый расчёт, - вздыхает Илья, крутит кружку с пивом в руках, косится на напиток недоверчиво. - Собрать команду из интернациональных агентов с лучшими показателями.

\- Так ты признаёшь мои показатели лучшими? - дразнит Наполеон, улыбаясь, и Курякин хмыкает беззлобно. - Я польщён. Твоя похвала - именно то, ради чего я упорно работал всю свою жизнь.

\- Не такими безупречными, какими следовало бы им быть, - говорит Илья насмешливо, пока Габи смеётся, прячась за своей кружкой. - Но всё же лучше, чем ничего.

\- Да что тебе видно из-за железного занавеса, большевик! - Соло вскидывается возмущённо, но глаза у Ильи светлые и весёлые, а опасные крепкие руки русского медведя расслабленно покоятся на столе.

И возможно, всё дело в том, что враждующим сторонам удалось привыкнуть друг к другу. Привыкнуть не настолько, чтобы перестать прятать в рукавах боевые ножи, но достаточно, чтобы зарыть чёртов неподъёмный и зазубренный топор войны.

\- Я согласна, - говорит Габи строго. - Наши работодатели действительно рассчитывают на то, что объединение наших умений даст неплохой результат.

Илья кивает серьёзно. Пенная шапка в его пивной кружке остаётся на прежнем расстоянии, покачиваясь от малейшей дрожи стола, лениво лижет ободок прибора.

\- Неплохая система, - говорит Курякин задумчиво. - Хотя и не лишена некоторых нюансов. Могут возникнуть проблемы.

\- Проблемы возникли уже сейчас, - перебивает Наполеон сердито. Его пиво уже кончается, плещется на самом донышке, а равнодушие напарника к своему напитку кажется Соло почти кощунственным. - Вся эта кооперация отдаёт нескрываемой фальшью. Для хорошей совместной работы нужно доверие, а о каком доверии может идти речь, когда каждого из нас призывают поминутно держать напарника на мушке?

\- Первый день в разведке что ли? - невинно интересуется Габи, а Илья смотрит на Наполеона неожиданно внимательно и пристально. Соло старается ориентироваться именно на этот взгляд, не реагировать на насмешку в голосе союзницы. - Странно, что тебя удивляет подобный расклад. Не хочешь по расчёту, хочешь по любви?

\- По любви было бы определённо лучше, - ворчит Наполеон. - Я мог бы хотя бы знать, кому из вас доверять.

\- Доверие? Я не доверяю даже сама себе, - отзывается Габи, утыкаясь в свою кружку, и голос её отдаёт терпкой горечью, а Соло толкает локтём сосредоточенно притихшего Илью. Глаза у Курякина совершенно тёмные, словно небо перед грозой, и взгляд тяжёлый, но Наполеон не чувствует прямой угрозы, направленной в свою сторону, как не принюхивается недоверчиво.

\- Возможно, я смогу доверять тебе немного больше, приятель, если ты поделишься своим пивом. Всё равно в твоих руках оно пропадёт напрасно.

\- В этом случае наш расчёт всё равно не превратится в любовь, - меланхолично отзывается Габи.

***  
Синего и пузатого флегматика, похожего на наполненный водой пузырь, тянет в небеса.  
Наивная уверенность в своей принадлежности к совершенно чуждой сфере деятельности часто заводит в совершенный тупик. Но порой только открывает новые горизонты.

 

\- Что я делаю в военно-морских силах? - спрашивает Уэйверли глубокомысленно, и Наполеон смаргивает воду с ресниц, чтобы лучше видеть командира.

\- Время для откровений? - осторожно спрашивает он, под босыми ногами хлюпает вода, а за стеклом крошечного овального иллюминатора - непроглядная тьма. Узкая механизированная капсула, застрявшая на внушительном количестве метров под уровнем моря, не слишком выгодное место для бесед по душам. - Я тоже часто себя спрашиваю, что же я делаю в разведке.

\- У вас не было выбора, Соло. Либо разведка, либо лишение свободы, - невинно отзывается Уэйверли. Наполеон хмыкает возмущённо и настороженно, но из-под приборной панели, где упорно и молчаливо возится с проводами Курякин, не доносится ожидаемой насмешки. - У меня выбор был.

\- Что за выбор? - Наполеон продолжает беседу, едва прислушиваясь к ответу, просто по инерции. Потому что либо это - бессмысленная отвлекающая болтовня - либо тяжёлые, как чёртов железный занавес, тёмные мысли о возможности скорого конца. Потому что крошечная металлическая оболочка, защищающая троих людей от невыносимой тяжести водяного давления, одновременно является их тюрьмой.

Илья высовывается из-под панели, мокрый, с совершенно синими от холода, крепко сжатыми губами и искрящимися упрямой надеждой глазами.

\- Ковбой, - говорит он хрипло, за стеной капсулы грозно шумит море, и у Наполеона отвратительно закладывает уши. - Проверь приборы. Возможно, мы всё же выберемся отсюда.

Наполеон бредёт к панели послушно, ощущая почти физически, как горящий взгляд напарника подпитывает его силой, так необходимой сейчас.

\- Полагаю, спрашивать тебя, выберемся мы живыми или не очень, не имеет смысла, - ворчит Соло устало, и Илья хмыкает едва слышно, тянется из-под панели, чтобы хлопнуть приятеля широкой ладонью по колену.

\- Живыми, - говорит он уверенно. Прозрачные капли воды на ресницах и сияющая уверенность в светлых глазах. - Живыми, товарищ.

\- Меня тянуло в небо, - вздыхает Уэйверли, пробираясь за Наполеоном, лавируя между приборами. - Летать была охота. Парить среди облаков. А получилось, видишь, как?

\- Хреново получилось, - едко соглашается Соло. - Мы вроде как тонем.

Илья выбирается из-под панели, поднимается на ноги торопливо, и Наполеон чувствует мокрую тяжёлую руку напарника на своём плече.

\- Отлично получилось, - торопливо парирует Курякин, и Уйэверли смотрит на него недоверчиво. - В полётах среди облаков нет ничего хорошего. Здесь у нас выжить больше шансов. Включай, ковбой, теперь должно работать.

***  
\- Земля, прощай, - говорит престарелый царь уверенно, но летучий корабль с места не сдвигается.  
Потому что не получает порцию ласковых напутствий, необходимых даже машине, с её крепким дубовым каркасом и пустотой на месте души.

 

Габи упрямо и очень долго поправляет галстук на Илье, проверяет, как закреплён бронежилет на груди, и не устаёт поджимать губы встревоженно.

\- Большевик - взрослый мальчик, - подаёт голос Наполеон с дивана. - И довольно крепкий. Полагаю, шансов справиться с заданием у него всё же больше, чем шансов уйти героем. Как там за железным занавесом с благодарностью к секретным агентам? Памятник поставят, речь произнесут?

\- Это как раз то, что я хотел услышать, - отзывается Илья бесцветно. - Спасибо на добром слове, ковбой.

Наполеон салютует бокалом, не оборачиваясь, а на экране телевизора молча маршируют чёрно-белые зыбкие ряды войск нацистской Германии. Фильмы про войну не теряют своей актуальности.

\- Это опасное задание, - говорит Габи почти шёпотом, и голос её предательски вздрагивает в самом конце фразы. - Но ты справишься.

Илья не отвечает, но Наполеон, обернувшись, успевает поймать улыбку напарника.

\- В КГБ не чаи распивают, я полагаю, - замечает Соло глубокомысленно, и Курякин хмыкает смешливо. - Посмотри на большевика, Габи. Он непробиваем.

Габи смотрит послушно, но её тёмные глаза остаются пустыми, с намёрзшей ледяной корочкой страха на ресницах. Илья успокаивающе кладёт широкие ладони на хрупкие плечи девушки, улыбается краешком губ:  
\- Не бойся за меня.

\- Буду бояться, - отвечает Габи упрямо. - Быть таким уверенным в исходе дела, как ты, плохая примета.

\- Дрожи от страха, большевик, и всё пройдёт гладко, - подхватывает Наполеон лениво.

Илья кивает в ответ, но в лицо напарнику упрямо не смотрит - наблюдает поверх плеча, как на экране крошечный немецкий офицер стреляет в лоб пленному солдату.

\- Это не смешно, - говорит Габи, когда Курякин выходит в прихожую. В её ярких глазах плещется гнев, и Наполеон отодвигается в напускном ужасе. - Неужели у тебя нет других слов для него?

\- Он не требовал другого, - хмурится Соло. - Я должен был присоединиться к тебе, и мы бы завязывали ему галстук в четыре руки? Неплохая, кстати, идея, потому что ваши совместные усилия дали довольно кривой результат.

Габи машет рукой безнадёжно, наливает коньяк в бокал, а на экране демонически хохочущий немецкий офицер падает лицом на стол с пулей в затылке:  
\- Ты мог просто пожелать ему удачи.

Илья чистит пистолет в прихожей. У него сосредоточенное серьёзное лицо, брови сдвинуты строго, и Наполеон прислоняется спиной к дверному косяку, не решаясь мешать. Курякин вскидывает на напарника глаза сам - вопросительный взгляд, светлые глаза.

\- Меня пристыдили, - говорит Наполеон, и Илья улыбается краем губ. Габи в гостиной прибавляет громкость на телевизоре, и мужская бранная немецкая речь с сальным хохотом перекрывает звон бутылочного стекла.

\- Давно пора, - отмечает Илья довольно, и, кажется, собирается добавить ещё что-то едкое, но Наполеон перебивает его, хоть и не выходит не смотреть в сторону.

\- В добрый путь, - говорит он быстро. - Ты бы справился и без моего пожелания, большевик.

\- Не думаю, - отвечает Илья серьёзно. - Я воспользовался твоим советом и теперь усердно дрожу от страха.

Объятия у Курякина совершенно медвежьи, крепкие, не вздохнуть. Галстук - и без того повязанный криво - сбивается, Наполеон тянется поправить его и чувствует себя почти Габи.

\- В добрый путь, - повторяет он, пока Илья как-то совершенно по-советски вдохновлённо сияет глазами, и добавляет со вздохом. - Товарищ.

***  
\- Как же ты вызволишь меня, Ваня? - спрашивает царевна грустно.  
У неё золото в ушах, сияющие звёзды во лбу, тюрьма за спиной и горячая девичья надежда в глазах.  
Царевна мечтает о свободе, хоть и не знает точное значение этого сладкого слова.

 

У Наполеона стучит в ушах тысяча яростных молоточков, губы отвратительно солёные от крови, голова чертовски лёгкая от того, чем её хозяина усердно накачивали, в скованных запястьях пульсирует тянущая боль.  
В глазах - ночная темнота и свободные до несправедливости, сияющие насмешливо золотистые и далёкие точки звёзд на небосклоне.

Курякин закрывает звёзды собой, своими широкими плечами, горячим дыханием и яростными русскими ругательствами.

\- Не звени так цепями, большевик, - морщится Соло, пока Илья возится с его кандалами. - Мои уши не вынесут этого.

\- Вынесут, - отвечает Курякин коротко, и упрямо тянет Наполеона на себя, не давая осесть на землю. - Вставай, ковбой, пора выбираться отсюда.

Наполеон наваливается на своего спасителя, дышит в ухо и старательно помогает тащить себя к выходу.

\- И как же ты вызволишь меня, Ваня? - спрашивает он со смешком. Голова кружится, словно спятившая центрифуга, звёзды мелькают в насмешливо быстром танце перед глазами, и Илья смотрит удивлённо, большие глаза блестят в темноте.

\- Я не Ваня, - говорит он терпеливо, и Соло снова смеётся. - Я Илья.

\- Ты большевик, - отмахивает Наполеон. - Не уходи от темы. Ты построил летучий корабль?

Что-то светлое и яркое мелькает в глазах Курякина, и стальная хватка на поясе Соло сжимается крепче.

\- Летучего корабля у меня нет, - говорит Илья глухо и почти виновато. 

\- Досадное упущение.

\- Но у меня есть вертолёт.

\- Это даже лучше, - соглашается Наполеон, утыкается носом в шею напарника. - Видишь, я способен понять сложную русскую душу.

\- Способен, - отзывается Илья, и в его строгом голосе вспыхивает тёплыми искорками нежность. - Я в тебе не сомневался, ковбой.

Летучий корабль взмывает в небеса гордой стрелой, и модернизация в виде пропеллера делает его только лучше. У Ильи чертовски крепкая спина и неожиданно для русского медведя заботливые руки. И пожалуй, философия Маркса всё-таки уступает русским народным сказкам.


End file.
